the power of music
by lilo1234
Summary: this is a story about the power of music and love combined which is very strong


Mariana's POV

I loved music ever since I was a child and everyone knew that I had an angelic voice…Finally the big day came my first day at the music club , I was so happy yet nervous!

A beautiful melody carried me to a class full of students nearly my age. As I entered the room the most handsome boy stood in front of me he was playing that piano music "wow he's so cute and brilliant at playing the piano too" I said to myself I was impressed very impressed. He gave me a look that made my heart itch. I stood in the corner of the room thinking of him and daydreaming "damn I'm crazy I barely know the boy and he probably didn't even notice me!"Then he told me something but just didn't figure out the words so I just nodded 'yes' …

I figured out that his name is 'tom' he has many medals for playing the piano and also playing the guitar. I catch him many times looking at me secretly, he always panics when I'm around him and whispers a lot to his best friend also...'could it be love from the first sight' I thought ...but unfortunly we didn't even know each other and never talked except of "hello","goodbye",and,"wheres the toilet :p"

One evening I was walking back and forth waiting for my dad to come pick me up. Suddenly 'jasmine' from my singing class introduced me to him!I smiled brightly with a pounding heart he smiled to me and I was lost in his green eyes I could feel my cheeks blush...after a very small chit chat he said «you should sing that song 'almost lover' with jasmine and I'll play the piano"

Now my heart was racing more than ever I just said ok with a wide smile we were just about to begin practising when dad came...

I was so upset that I didn't hear his playing again but also very exited "now I'll have to wait another two weeks to see him again because of the holidays " but I think I was enchanted to meet him ...

TOM's POV

I was playing almost lover by a fine frenzy on the piano when a beautiful girl came in the room she seemed nervous and shy but she was beautiful, very beautiful I gave her a look that drove all the girls' crazy she blushed slightly I almost loosed my focus I was staring at her she seemed to be lost in her very own thoughts for a moment I felt jealous could she be thinking of someone most likely 'a boy' I wanted to break the silence "...first day?" she didn't seem to hear me she just nodded yes with a sweet smile on her lips...

From that day I seemed to like her 'could it be love from the first sight?' I thought to myself; even though I don't believe in those things... unfortunly I barely see her around and she isn't in any of my classes. I try to be very nice around her so she can notice me...

Finally the day I was waiting for came she was waiting for someone probably her dad when our common friend jasmine introduced us to each other I was so happy and was smiling all along . We were talking about the songs she and jasmine were going to sing and I've heard that she has a beautiful voice...

"You should sing that song with jasmine and I will play the piano I already know that song"

The song was almost lover I love that song because when I was playing it, it was the very first time I've saw her...

"Mmmm... sounds like a great idea" she said

Her phone suddenly rang when we were just about to begin practise I was excited to hear her voice... suddenly the look on her face changed when she saw the caller ID

"I'm sorry I have to go now see ya!"

I ignored her hoping she will stay a little longer but she just ran out of the room...

I admit that I was upset that we didn't talk a lot and I didn't have a chance to hear her voice but a huge smile on face remained all night...

Maria's POV

I can't wait till Saturday we'll probably sing the song then... but i kept going to the music club for a whole week I didn't see him though i was so upset but more sad than ever when Saturday turned out to be a holiday." why did the holiday have to come on Saturday? Now I have to wait another week how long would that be?"  
>I thought to myself...<br>one sunny Thursday I whet to the music club but without hoping to see him I already lost my hope

I was practicing when I heard a beautiful piano melody I rushed out crossing my fingers that he will be there but the door was closed "I bet he was there oh! I can't take him off my mind I'm going craz..." my mind stopped for a second and my heart skipped a beat he was standing in front of the door with a bunch of friends that I don't know our eyes met for just a second then I pretended I didn't even see him...

''why am I so stupid why am I so dumb why didn't I just say hi or even just smile most of all why am I thinking of him hmm maybe it's better that I didn't talk to him well my hair is messy and my clothes aren't that fashionable and I feel fat! I bet he already has a girlfriend and that I never crossed his mind ...''

My mind couldn't stop thinking about him all the way home and the color of his eyes haunted my thoughts all day I swear he looked a thousand times better than the last time I saw him...

The next week passed quickly and I managed to keep him off of my mind for a while until Saturday came this time I wore my best clothes straightened my hair and felt good about myself we joked a little bit he kept saying funny things and looking at me and smiling he sure has the most beautiful smile time passed quickly when I finished class I was surprised to find out that everyone left I admit I was a little disappointed but very happy for no reason I have a good feeling about this…

One Friday morning I was playing around with my friends when my eyes cached something, something special, something that I don't know but want to so badly it was him tom! My heart was racing I went towards him and greeted him politely my god I was lost in his deep grey eyes the bell waked me up from my day dream…


End file.
